Fusing lamps as presently employed are typically of single filament construction and have a length corresponding to the maximum size (length) of paper that is to be reproduced. This means that for normal size paper, that is in distinction to, for example, legal size paper, more than necessary energy is expended to perform the process of setting the toner. This excess expended energy is costly and creates unnecessary heating in the photocopy machine. The excess energy is expended by virtue of the energization of the entire length of the filament even though portions of the filament do not have a corresponding paper area in which the toner is being set.